Of Metal and Magic
by Ayamethefairy
Summary: One day after thinking about the disappearance/death of Sayaka, Homura Akemi is whisked away to a completely different world. Can Homura defend this new world or will Sigma triumph. There will be bonus chapters at certain intervals.


Me: Welcome to a new story

Rebecca: But what about…

Me: New story Rebecca, focus, I may just not go back to that other story for a while longer

Rebecca: So who does the disclaimer this time?

Me: Homura take it away

Homura: …

Me: Okay X take it away

Rebecca: X?

Me: Don't interrupt it's rude

X: Ayamethefairy only owns any OCs that may or may not appear in the story

A bright day in Mitakihara city, about a month- only to Homura because only she remembers- since her dear friend, Madoka had freed all magical girls from the Law of Cycles and despair that would turn magical girls into the very thing they had fought against, Witches. Homura looked around the city and sighed;

"It's become so boring without you to cheer me up Madoka." She then looked around, since Madoka's wish when she became a magical girl had erased her from existence to all but Homura, Homura had to be careful how loudly she talked to herself. Just then fellow magical girl and somewhat acquaintance Mami walked up to her.

"You've been pretty depressed lately, what's up?"

"You've always been so observant Mami, I'm just thinking about a friend of mine who disappeared a while ago."

"Still thinking about Sayaka?"

Sayaka had been another magical girl. Unfortunately she used up her magic and was taken by the New Law of Cycles. Homura nodded and said,

"I just need time to myself for now, so if you'll excuse me." Mami nodded, understanding the request of the dark haired magical girl. She walked off saying,

"If there's anything you need, my apartment is open to you whenever. We can sit and chat and drink tea all you want." Homura nodded and gave Mami a rare half-smile and walked in the opposite direction. She then started walking back to her own apartment thinking about all the things that had happened in her life, from the first time she met Madoka, to the last time and even when Madoka had made her contract with the incubator from Hell, Kyubey (?).

Along the way to her apartment Homura spotted something odd. A weird hole. She decided to inspect it a little closer. Upon further inspection, the hole appeared to be an anomaly. Homura thought to herself, 'I'd better call Mami and Kyoko just in case.' But as she reached into her pocket she had a clumsy moment and tripped, falling right into the hole.

*Somewhere else entirely*

A city in ruin, machines ravaging the area. This is the time of Sigma and his Mavericks. The leader of the force in charge of fighting these Mavericks was X, the reploid, and his allies; Zero the red-clad reploid made by Dr. Wiley. In answer, Dr. Light made X the reploid. And then there's Axl, a reploid with amnesia, so we don't know who made him. But enough back story, back to the main story. X, Zero and Axl were busy fighting a very nasty giant Maverick (that's really all on them for now). In another part of the City a dazed and confused Homura landed in a somewhat cushy pile of rubble. She got up and looked around at her surroundings. 'This isn't Mitakihara' Homura thought to herself. She got up and brushed herself off and went in search of life. She then found herself on what was a street only to see a car fly in her direction. It was only her quick reflexes that saved her from becoming a pancake.

She then heard laughter in the direction of the flying car. She looked to see a man in weird purple armor walking towards her.

"And here I thought all the humans had been evacuated. This is going to be fun." 'If he's not a human, then what is he?' Homura thought before summoning her Soul Gem. The man stopped as he saw the Gem and asked,

"You can't honestly expect to beat me, Vile of the Mavericks with that Gemstone, do you?" Homura wasted no time transforming. After her transformation Vile asked, "What do think you're going to achieve by changing clothes?"

"I guess we'll find out now won't we?" answered Homura.

The two charged at each other, Vile shooting and missing. Homura wasted no time pulling out a submachine gun and shooting its contents. When that was empty she pulled out a shotgun. None of these weapons having any effect on Vile. Vile, growing increasingly curious about the amount of weapons asked,

"Where are you getting these weapons from?" Homura answered,

"As if I'd tell you." She then froze time and placed grenades around Vile. She then unfroze time and detonated the grenades around the maverick. He got up, relatively unharmed. This didn't surprise Homura. He looked at her and asked,

"How on earth did you do that?" Homura didn't have the chance to answer as blasts of energy came down.

The two looked in the direction of the shooting to see three figures in the distance. A man dressed in blue armor, a man dressed in red armor with flowing blonde hair and a man in navy and grey armor. Vile looked at the trio and said,

"X, how good of you to show up late to the show. I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I have business elsewhere." He turned to Homura,

"This isn't over, I never forget unfinished business." With that Vile jumped away and ran. 'Coward.' thought Homura as the three men approached her.

Then she decided to drop the transformation, the man in blue had been shooting at Vile after all. The man in blue asked, "Who are you?" the man in red said,

"Yeah, we had this area evacuated, you shouldn't be here."

"My name is Homura, and I don't even know how I got here." The man in blue looked a little surprised and said,

"My name is X, this is Zero…" motioning to the man in Red, "And this is Axl." Motioning to the other man. Just then a voice popped up saying,

"X! X, status report!" X tapped what must have been a radio saying,

"Target maverick destroyed. Maverick Vile was discovered, but he got away. One civilian, unharmed."

The voice sounded confused, "I've got a lock on your position, but I know I checked that area before and no one was in the area." Zero tapped his radio and asked,

"Should we bring her back to base?" The voice confirmed, "Copy that Zero, there's something that doesn't quite add up." X said to Homura, "You probably heard that, but you need to come with us back to Hunter Base." Homura nodded and said,

"Not that I have anywhere else to go." The four transport to Hunter base.

*Somewhere else (A.K.A. not Hunter Base)

Vile looked around, somewhat concerned. Mainly because he wasn't able to fulfil his orders from Sigma. Then Sigma walked in and looked at Vile. He said,

"Vile, I hope you know how disappointed I am that you could not fulfil this simple task. All I asked was that you steal a few things and you didn't." Vile looked down before saying,

"I know, but I did encounter someone interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"A human that could transform and carry multiple weapons behind some kind of shield." He pulled out a memory piece and played it for Sigma who said,

"Now this is interesting. I forgive your inability to obtain the items I asked for. I guess I should go out and meet this mystery woman."

*At hunter base*

Homura sat patiently as she waited to talk to the commander of the Maverick Hunters, Commander Signas. After what seemed like forever a very large reploid, X had taken the time to explain that all Maverick Hunters were Reploids, walked up to her.

"Welcome to Hunter base miss…"

"Homura, Homura Akemi." Homura said. Signas nodded and said,

"Miss Akemi, our navigators did a sweep of the area before X, Zero and Axl went out on their mission and no one was in the area. So can you explain how you just appeared out of thin air?" Homura thought for a minute and said,

"Probably magic." Signas sighed and asked,

"You expect me to believe such an answer." Homura nodded and said,

"I do because you see I am a magical girl from a city called Mitakihara."

Signas's face dropped as he said, "Mitakihara? That city hasn't existed in 20 years, how can you be from there?"

"Simple, I was brought her by magic. I don't know why, or what I'll do, but I can prove I'm a magical girl." Homura summoned her transformation once again. Signas looked on a little impressed. He then asked, "Can you do anything impressive?"

"I can stop time." She stopped time and wrote on the ground 'magic is real' and started time again. Signas looked at the message and said,

"Is there anything else you can do?" Homura simply pulled a handgun out from her shield and said,

"I can store any amount of weapons or explosives and use them with my time stop."

Signas looked at her weapons and said, "If you get into another fight with a maverick, those guns and explosives aren't going to do much against them." Homura then thought about summoning her bow, but decided against it. No need to bring Madoka into this yet. Signas said,

"If you can prove yourself worthy, I'll provide you with more useful weapons. But for now, if you go out with another Hunter I'd like you to assist them in any way you can. Now go ahead and get some rest it's late and I'm sure you're tired." Homura nodded and headed off to her quarters after dropping her transformation.

Signas turned as navigator Alia walked up and asked, "Do you really think she's from the old city?" Signas sighed and said,

"At this point it's very likely she's telling the truth. In any case I think we should prepare for the worst." Alia nodded and walked off to also get rest.

Homura showered and dressed for bed after getting to her quarters when she heard a knock. "Come in." She said and X, now in civilian clothes- no hunter wants to walk around in full armor all the time- and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I haven't had to fight hard like that for a while."

"What did Commander Signas ask?"

"Just where I was from and such."

"Do you know how you're going to get home?"

"Not a clue, but I have a feeling a friend sent me here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated, but let's just say, I have a very powerful friend who looks out for the better of other people, even if it means erasing herself from existence."

"That does sound complicated." Then, before either person could say something, it dawned on Homura.

She summoned her Soul Gem and gasped. She had used a bit of magic in the fight with Vile, and then some with the commander, yet her soul gem was completely clear. X looked at the soul gem and asked,

"What's that?"

"It's a soul gem, it's where the power of a magical girl comes from."

"It's pretty and clear, but something seems to be bothering you about it."

"The fact that it's clear is wrong. As a magical girl uses magic a soul gem should become slowly tainted black with curses; I used a bit of magic fighting Vile, and a bit more in front of your commander, and yet it's completely clear."

"Curses, what do you mean?"

"Magical girls are meant to bring miracles and hope to everyone, and yet when miracles happen the sorrow and curses must go somewhere to balance it out. We magical girls grant miracles and are granted one wish, but in return we must take the curses to balance everything out."

X looked down. When he first realized magical girls were real, he didn't realize that there was a dark side to this truth. He asked, "What happens to the magical girls when their soul gem becomes completely black?"

"Thanks to my friends wish when she became a magical girl, they disappear before they can become spreaders of curses themselves; the final form of a magical girl before this was what we fought."

"And that was?"

"Witches."

Me: next time I think I'll throw in Sigma, just for fun

Rebecca: Yup, next time.

Me: Ja ne


End file.
